diferentes peinsaku
by Ira Brun
Summary: es una historia, de dos cosas muy diferentes, tratando estar juntos. naruto no me pertenece si o itachi seria mio


"Negro y blanco

Agua y aceite

Frió y calor

Luz y oscuridad"

"Que más comparaciones puedo poner de entre ella y yo"

"Ella es la luz que ilumina los días, la vida en este mundo, su risa es la mas hermosa que ay en este planeta y que jamás se borrara, su voz es celestial, su blanca piel, es como la misma nieve que se encuentra en los polos, esos cabellos rosas, color tan peculiar, el cual amo por ser diferente, sus ojos verdes, son como dos gemas las cuales nada ni nadie puede comprar, ese brillo, que desprende su mirada, cualquiera mataría por ella, yo lo aria, el problema, que es inalcanzable"

"¿Por que lo digo?, por que yo soy lo contrarió a ese hermosos ser, yo odio la vida, mi risa, ja yo no río, mi voz, demonios por que hablare de mi, solo tengo el cabello naranja y mis ojos color naranja con círculos grises, no soy nada comparado con tan majestuosos ser"

"La conocí, destino, tal vez, caminaba por un sendero lúgubre y frió, escuche una voz, un llanto para ser exactos, mire como una silueta estaba en las oscuras penumbras de un lugar extraño, las tinieblas rodeaba a ese ser"

-¿Quien eres?- pregunte

-Soy sakura y ¿tú?- respondió una melodiosa voz

-Soy pein ¿que haces aquí?- respondí fría mente

-Me perdí, no encuentro mi camino, y me lastime- decía entre sollozos

-No debes estar aquí- respondí mientras me seguía acercando

-Lo se, pero quería explorar, estoy cansada de estar en un solo lugar, quería conocer, ¿acaso eso es malo?- decia con su voz entre cortada

-Lo es si te pierdes- respondí, y mientras seguía esa melodiosa voz

-Si lo se- y escuché su risa angelical

-¿De que te ríes?- respondí enfadado

-De lo graciosos que es está situación- dijo en tono burlón

-Si tu lo vez divertido-alegué, pero aun no podía ver a ese ser, las tinieblas no me lo permitían

-¿Que haces tú aquí?- respondió esa voz

-Yo vivo aquí- contesté

-¿En serio?, no se como puedes vivir en este lugar- se mofo

-A mi me gusta- dije molesto

-Disculpa si te he ofendido, lo que sucede es que yo estoy acostumbrada a otro tipo de vida- expresó un poco triste

-Me doy cuenta- respondí con arrogancia

-Por favor no me juzgues solo soy- y mire por fin a ese ser tan majestuosos- una niña boba- termino de decir

"No pude responder, quede frente a ella, me miraba mis ojos fijamente y yo a los de ella, sin decir palabra estuvimos mirándonos unos minutos, yo siempre estuve en la oscuridad no podía verme completamente, solo mi rostro, hasta que"

-Disculpa si te he molestado- dijo bajando la mirada

-No te preocupes- respondí

-¿Me podría ayudar?- pregunto en tono melancólico

-Si- y me acerqué a ella, pero las tinieblas están de mi lado, solo se podía ver mis brazos al tomarlo y la cargue

-¿Me podrías llevar a mi hogar?, yo te digo- expresó y se acurruco en mi pecho

-Hum- solo pude decir

"Su cuerpo emanaba un aroma deliciosos, sentir su calor, enfriaba mi corazón, cada instante con ella hacia que deseara tenerla para siempre con migo, pero yo sabía que no podía ser"

-Estas solo pein- dijo rompiendo el silencio

-No no lo estoy- conteste seca mente

-¿Vives con alguien?- y comenzó a preguntar de nuevo

-Si mis hermanos- respondí

-¿Como se llaman?- tratando de seguir en la conversación

-Ases muchas preguntas- argumenté

-Anda dime- insistió

-Haaa- solo suspire- itachi, konan, zetzu, kakuzo, tobi, deidara, hidan, sasori y kisame

-Vaya tienes muchos hermanos- dijo en tono divertido

-No son exactamente hermanos- exprese

-Si te entiendo- y bajo su mirada

-Y tu- conteste tratando de seguir la platica

-Yo vivo con mi padre, pero tengo muchos amigos, como tu, pero a los cuales considero como mis hermanos

-Ya veo, no as dicho el motivo por el cual estabas aquí- conteste

-Si te dije- reprocho

-Sabes que no puede mentir- y sonreí

-Al parecer me descubrirte, mira, mi padre no me dejaba salir, decía que ay muchos peligros para mi, y que aun soy débil y no debo adentrarme a este lúgubre lugar, ni a ningún otro-dijo tristemente

-No veo el por que- respondí

-Por que dice que me pueden hacer mucho daño, y no quiere-

-Y te hiciste daño- recalque

-Solo me lastime, mira ya llegamos- señalo una luz a lo lejos

-Si ya veo - yo solo la baje y le dije

-Camina por favor, se que te duele pero no puedo seguir mas-

-Esta bien se preocuparan si no te ven ¿verdad?-

-Así es-

-Adiós pein-

-Adiós sakura-

"Y fue la primera vez que la vi a Sakura, mi sakura, tantos años sin amor, sin anheló, sin ilusión, un pobre corazón frió y sin vida se fue consumiendo y dejando vació, y de pronto llega está ninfa a mi vida y la llena de color, de deseo, de querer rogar, implorar, por lo menos volverla a ver una ves más, es todo lo que pido, volverla a ver.

"Pasaron los días y yo seguía recorriendo el lugar, como siempre lo he hecho, pero una voz, familiar, hermosa y angelical hizo que dejara de hacerlo"

-Pein- escuché a lo lejos

-Sakura ¿que haces aquí?- respondí

-Es verdad pein- expreso desesperada

-¿Que es verdad?- pregunte

-Lo que eres- contesto

-¿Que dicen que soy?- dije un poco triste

-Un monstruo- susurro

-Si lo soy- reconocí

-Pero no es verdad si lo fueras no me hubieras ayudado

-Además a ti que- conteste

-A mi que, ¡¡a mi que!! ¿Como te atreves a decir eso?- grito

-Solo soy un alma en pena que no puede amar- y baje mi mirada

-Yo se que puedes, por favor pein, déjame ayudarte- suplico

-No necesito tu ayuda regresa de dónde provienes, deben estar preocupados por ti- conteste

-No, no me iré- y se abalanzo sobre mí

-Sakura- solo dije

-No quiero separarme de ti nunca- y me abraso fuertemente

-Pero tu no pertenece aquí- y correspondí el abrazo

-Tu tampoco- susurro

-No digas eso, no sabes lo que hice- conteste

-Si pero se lo que aras- y me beso

"No lo podía creer, besaba a ese ser, me abraso por el cuello y yo solo pude pasara mis manos sobre su cintura, besando suavemente eso labios rojas, carnosos y jugosos, mordisqueándolos suavemente, sabia que era su primer beso, así que no quería arruinarlo, nos separamos suavemente y"

-Te amo pein- me sorprendió

-Pero- no me dejo terminar

-Desde ese día que te mire, que me rescataste, no he dejado de pensar en ti, por favor no me dejes- suplico

-Esto no puede ser- objete

-Si puedes solo quedare con migo por favor- y me abraso mas fuerte

-¿Estas segura?- pregunte

-Si lo estoy, no me alejare por más que me lo digan y si tengo que irte a buscar al infierno lo are- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

-No digas eso sakura- conteste

-Si eso are y no me importa si el mundo dio o quien sea este en contra defenderé este amor, por sobre todas las cosas- dijo con un tono muy decidida

-Esta bien, tu indícame el camino y te seguiré- esta solo sonrió, y sin darme cuenta una de mis mas calidas sonrisas se asomaron por mis labios

"Llamo a su padre, a el cual no le gusto mucho ese lugar en el que estábamos, y mucho menos le gusto lo que le dijo saku, el sabia lo que yo fui, y no le gustaba para nada que su preciada joya estuviera en manos de un ratero, mas sin embargo bajo las suplicas, llanto, gritos y reclamos de sakura, accedió, solo si prometía portarme bien, cosa que accedí"

"Y sobre todo una petición de la cual no podía negarme y cual era que me mostrara como soy, así que accedí, pero temiendo a la vez que al quitarme esa mascara ella no me quisiera; salí a la luz, mi cabello naranja, mi ropa color negro, y mis grandes alas negra salieron a relucir"

"Yo solo mire a sakura creyendo que me rechazaría, mas sin embargó esta voló con esas grandes alas blancas y me abraso"

-Eres hermoso- dijo

-Tú lo eres más- y la bese

"Desde entonces hemos estado juntos, el yin y yan, el cielo y el infierno, ay un balance, un equilibrio, pero quien diría que por amor, solo por el mismo amor puro, pudiésemos estar juntos, para siempre."

"Por que las cosas diferentes, también se atraen, y como dice saku, si tengo que volar hasta el fin del mundo, para encontrar la felicidad, lo are… pero solo si tu vas con migo"


End file.
